User talk:173.59.61.223
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Bridge Commander page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2010-11-26T22:10:24 Sources Please stop making additions of information that does not have verifiable sources. -- Captain MKB 21:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I see you're ignoring my earlier messages. I'll be more specific. There's no reason to assume the characters you're writing about are the second officer and third officer unless you have a book source or game citation to establish the fact. Is there a portion of Bridge Commander that mentions the words "third officer"? I can't verify this and we've gone back and forth too long without any input from you on my inquiry. -- Captain MKB 22:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::My previous communication: Talk:USS_Sovereign#Bridge_Commander, Talk:USS Sovereign personnel, and this page. ::Please either respond with a remark confirming this information, or cease attempting to add it. -- Captain MKB 22:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :This user still has a current block but is currently attempting to repost the same questioned material, this time as user talk:71.185.240.106. -- Captain MKB 06:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Just an observation, this user appears to continue on using a different sockpuppet name: user:douglas Grant (and making the same type of disruptive edits (actually, many of the exact same edits) and not responding to talk regarding improper sourcing) -- Captain MKB 23:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC)